


Tethered

by day



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Kind of Soulmate AU, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Soul Bond, idk what to tag this, nekoma and karasuno friendship, platonic kozume kenma/hinata shouyou - Freeform, rly tho this is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are tethered souls, separated.</p><p>---</p><p>"But which one was Hinata?” Daichi asked after a moment. The monster or the weapon? The fire or the smoke? Daichi didn’t think it was possible to be one without the other. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> good luk my guys

Daichi didn’t know what he expected, really, but he was steeling himself for the worst. He had been searching for Suga for  _days,_  going to neighboring villages to ask around and to get any information possible. When he finally got word from Nekoma that they found Suga, but couldn’t bring him to Karasuno, he prepared for the worst.

 

He didn’t, however, prepare for the boy sitting at the front of the bed, wide brown eyes glaring holes into Daichi’s chest. He had a spear in his hand, lips curled up in a protective scowl. 

 

His hair was a shock of orange, dirty and matted with blood and every time Daichi tried to step forward to approach Suga, the boy’s eyes followed in a hostile way that sent shivers down Daichi’s spine. 

 

“You know him?” Kuroo asked as he approached the tent, “He was with Suga when Kenma found him- figured they knew each other somehow.” 

 

“I’ve never met him before.” Daichi swallowed, “What happened?”

 

“Dunno.” Kuroo shrugged with an apologetic grimace, “They showed up in the forest outside the village a week ago. The boy was carrying Suga on his back- refused to let anyone touch him but Kenma and Yaku.”

 

“Is Suga okay?” Daichi asked. He couldn’t get passed the red head without the boy readjusting his grip on the spear and looking completely ready to impale someone. Daichi was getting frustrated- he needed to see Suga, to hold him properly, but the human guard dog in front of him absolutely  _refused_  to move. 

 

“He should be fine.” Yaku approached, “I looked over him when they first came in- there was a hell of a lot of blood, but no wounds. Suga hasn’t woken up yet, but he should be fine.”

 

Daichi felt the rush of relief course through him, but he still needed to see him, just to be sure. 

 

“The boy was protecting him.” Yaku said softly, watching the redhead with a mix of wariness and sadness. “He wouldn’t let anyone near Suga until he realized we were trying to help.”

 

Kuroo saw Kenma approaching and nodded, pulling a resistant Daichi away from the tent. “Kenma can probably get the kid to stop guarding for a while. But we need to talk first.” 

 

Daichi stopped resisting, noticing the tenseness around Kuroo’s eyes. “What happened?”

 

“I went back to where Suga and the kid were found. There were dead guards everywhere.” Kuroo grimaced. 

 

Daichi’s heart fell. Suga had been very, very careful about his magic. He kept under the radar, never used his magic unless it was absolutely necessary. The Royal Guard had been cracking down on harder on practitioners in the recent months, burning everyone with even the hint of magic at the stake. Suga wouldn’t have used magic unless his life was in danger.

 

“How…” Daichi didn’t even know how or where to start.

 

“I think the kids a practitioner too.” Kuroo said after a moment. “There were a lot of soldiers there. Their weapons all had blood on them- there’s no way that Suga and the kid should have made it out of there alive. Their clothes were torn and they were soaked with blood, but there are no wounds. So unless Suga has started using high level magic without us knowing, the boy did something.”

 

Daichi nodded, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Why doesn’t he speak?” 

 

“I don’t know. Kenma says he might be separated from his anchor, that’s why he’s so off balance.” Kuroo sighed.

 

Daichi gaped. When a practitioner had too much magic, they were usually tethered to someone so that they could balance themselves out. It kept them sane, but when tethered souls were separated for too long, the magic had a tendency to consume and upset their balance of humanity. Daichi didn’t want to think about how long the boy had been separated from his anchor to revert to an almost animalistic personality.

 

“You can come in now.” Kenma said from near the tent. “Just don’t make too many sudden movements.” 

 

Daichi nodded and tried to control his movements. He found the boy still staring, but his spear wasn’t in his hands anymore. He had moved to the side of the bed, so Daichi could get a clear view as soon as he entered. 

 

His entire body slumped with relief when he saw that Suga was in one piece. Besides the slight pallor of his skin, he looked okay. Daichi completely forgot about the boy watching and strode over to Suga’s side, gripping his hand in his and letting out the breath that he’d been holding since Suga went missing. He pressed his forehead against his best friend and lover, grounding himself. 

 

“He’ll be okay.” 

 

The voice startled him and it took Daichi a while to realize the boy was the one speaking. The boys eyes weren’t threatening anymore but looked  _tired_  and Daichi saw that he was older than he initially thought. Not a boy at all- probably in his late teens or early twenties. The feral edge to his posture was replaced by burdened shoulders.

 

“I had to put him to sleep for a while so it would be easier to move him. But he’ll be okay.” The boy (man?) repeated, resting his cheek on his knees. “You love him. You’re tethered. He’ll be okay.” 

 

“How do you know we're tethered?” Daichi had so many questions but that was the first out of his mouth. 

 

“You look exactly like he described.” The redhead said like it made perfect sense.

 

“You know him? And you saved him?” Daichi struggled with his words, afraid that the redhead would shut down again and stop speaking and Daichi just had so many questions, his heart beating into overdrive. 

 

“He saved me. I’m Hinata.” He muttered, burying his face in his arms. Daichi vaguely recognized the name as someone Suga would bring up in fleeting moments of fondness but Daichi never got a description other than ‘loud and energetic’ and Hinata didn't seem like either of those traits. “Suga’s good. He's means a lot to me and he tried to protect me, even though I told him not to. But he'll be fine.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Hinata just shrugged his shoulders, turning his face away from Daichi. “If I wake him up, you have to make him stop.” 

 

“Stop what?” Daichi was tired. The more Hinata opened his mouth, the more confused he got. He just wanted Suga back at their village and safe. 

 

Hinata leaned forward and placed an unexpectedly gentle hand on Suga’s cheek, cradling. There was a flash of warmth and Suga slowly blinked his eyes open. 

 

He immediately latched onto Hinata, wrapping his arms tightly around Hinatas neck and pulling him down onto the cot with him. There was a tremor to his figure, nearly imperceptible but glaringly obvious to Daichi. 

 

“Suga, your mate is here.” Hinata mumbled, a flush of plink dusting his cheeks and neck. “Anchors are important.”

 

Suga clutched tighter and Hinata began to flail, losing that tense control of his limbs that Daichi had thought was his default. 

 

“I told you to make him stop.” Hinata squeaked.

 

“Suga…” Daichi said softly after breaking out of his shock. Seeing his mate's liveliness was enough to send a shot of relief through his bones, but he could sense an undercurrent of  _wrong_  that set his teeth on edge. 

 

Suga snapped his eyes to Daichi, not at all lessening the hold he had on Hinata. There was a hazy recognition but nothing past that. His eyes didn't light up and crinkle at the corners, the way they always had, from the moment they first met as kids. “You know me?”

 

Hinata’s eyes widened and he immediately tapped Suga’s forehead, making him slump unconscious against the cot again. 

 

“No.” Hinata mumbled, hands fluttering nervously. “No this wasn't supposed to happen. You have to leave. You have a village, right? Go back. I'll take care of Suga.”

 

“What?” Daichi asked incredulously, “what the hell are you talking about? He's my  _mate_ , I'm not leaving.”

 

“He doesn't remember that you're his mate.” Hinata said bluntly, a steel to his eyes that felt a bit too personal. “You need to leave.”

 

“Hinata-” 

 

“ _Leave_ .” Hinata’s voice edged into hysterics and there was a sudden drop in temperature. All the hair on Daichis body stood on end and Suga’s brows pinched together in his sleep. 

 

Kenma immediately bursted into the tent, eyes wide as he took in the scene. 

 

“What happened?” Kenma hissed, grabbing and pushing Daichi across the tent and approaching Hinata like he would a rabid dog. His palms were displayed submissively, eyes level but head slightly bowed. 

 

“Shouyou.” Kenma said quietly, intimately. “Hey, I'm going to need you to lower your magic levels.” 

 

Hinatas eyes flickered from Suga to Daichi to Kenma and back. He was hunched protectively in front of Suga again, hand gripping the fabric of his shirt.

 

“He has to leave.” Hinata said and there was a crackle of cold energy in the air. 

 

“Lower your levels,” Kenma said again and there was an undercurrent of panic to his voice that set Daichi on edge. Kenma, usually so composed, was quickly losing control and it was  _odd_ . 

 

Hinatas eyes began to water. “He has to leave, Kenma. He has to.” 

 

Kenma turned an icy glare to Daichi, “Get out.”

 

“I can't just-” 

 

Before Daichi could finish, Kenma was tackling Hinata to the ground and covering his mouth. There were tears in both of their eyes and Kenma was whispering something, begging, while Hinata thrashed and edged further into hysterics, screaming for Daichi to  _get out get out get out_ -

 

Daichi was roughly dragged out of the tent and looked up to find Kuroo with a pained expression. 

 

“We have to go.” Kuroo said, running a shaky hand through his hair. “Yaku, Taketora- Round everyone up and tell them to pack all their essentials. We have to abandon camp.”

 

“What the  _fuck_  is going on?” Daichi hissed. 

 

“The boys levels are way to high.” Kuroo grimaced, “This place will be crawling with Royal Guards in a few hours. I'm surprised they didn't come earlier. 

 

Kenma exited the tent, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, eyes bloodshot “He's asleep. We have to go.” 

 

Kuroo nodded, “already on it.” 

 

“What the  _hell_ .” Daichi began to lose whatever threads of patience he had left. His mate was unconscious and apparently didn't remember him, and he wasn't getting any substantial answers.

 

“You know him.” Daichi accused, only furthering his resolve when Kenmas eyes narrowed in response. “You know Hinata. You called him by his first name-”

 

“Kenma?” Kuroo asked cautiously. “What's he saying?”

 

“I've known you for as long as I've known Kuroo.” Daichi said, voice low and pleading. “I've never seen you lose control around someone before,  _you know him_ -” 

 

There was a crackle of angry energy and Kuroo had to clamp down on their tether to stop Kenma from blowing Daichi to bits. 

 

“What's he saying?” Kuroo asked, placing a hand on Kenmas tense shoulder. 

 

“Shouyou.” Kenma said, looking away. “His name is Hinata Shouyou.”

 

Kuroos face went pale. “Kenma…”

 

“I couldn't leave him.” Kenma said stubbornly, no remorse on his face.

 

“You brought him to our village-” Kuroo laughed in disbelief. 

 

“The only reason this village is standing in the first place is  _because_ of Shouyou.” Kenma said with a stubborn angry resolve that no amount of pleading or judgement would weather away. Daichi's head was spinning.

 

“We don't have time for this.” Yaku intervened, pack on his shoulders. “You can fight about it later. It doesn't change that we have to leave  _now_ .”

 

Kuroo grimaced and gripped Daichi’s shoulder. “I'm sorry. I promise I'll explain later, everything I know. I'll get Kenma to tell you too-”

 

Kenma scowled but Kuroo ignored him. “For now, grab Suga and take him back to your village. After Nekoma finds a safe place, I'll come to you.”

 

Daichi shook his head. “Stay with Karasuno.”

 

“It's dangerous-” 

 

“My mates life is in that boys hands. And I have a feeling Kenma won't part with him any time soon.” Daichi said, nodding towards where Kenma was slinging Hinata over Lev’s back. “Besides, you’ve helped us when we needed it. It's only fair that I help you. It's partially my fault Hinata lost control, anyway.”

 

“You're right” Kuroo grinned, a twisted sort of thing. 

-

 

The trek to Karasuno was uneventful, despite the air of tension bleeding around them. Kenma refused to speak to Kuroo so the answers Daichi were promised were short and only resulted in more questions. 

 

All Daichi got was all the Kuroo knew- Kenma was saved by someone named Shouyou when he was ten. They had kept in contact, meeting once a year in private, and Kenma was oddly attached to him. The only thing that Kenma had told Kuroo over the years was that Shouyou was a high level practitioner but his tether was equally as strong so he was never caught and always kept level. 

 

“Where is his tether now?” Daichi asked, looking to where Suga was sleeping against a tree trunk. (Kenma had rejected Daichi’s request to wake him- both Hinata and Suga’s magic were unstable for reasons unknown. When Daichi tried to bring up that he was his anchor and could keep Suga in check, Kenma had scrunched his face up and said “There’s a possibility he doesn’t remember. Shouyou will most likely be able to fix it, but I can’t wake him until we’re in a safe place.” They had made it out of the village and halfway to Karasuno in half a day, luckily managing to evade the guards that were no doubt swarming Nekoma’s previous camp, but they still had a way to go until they were anywhere near “safe”.)

 

“Don't know.” Kuroo grimaced in apology when Daichi's face twisted. There had been a lot of Don't Know’s throughout their entire conversation. “A few years back, Kenma came back from a meeting and didn't talk for weeks. His magic was unstable too. I got a feeling it has to do with shrimpy over there.” 

 

Daichi sighed, leaning his head back against the tree trunk and rubbing at his eyes. “Do you think Suga really doesn’t remember me?” 

 

Kuroo reached out and let Daichi grab onto his hand. He ran a comforting thumb over Daichis scarred knuckles and let out a solemn, quiet sigh. “I don't know.”

 

“Yeah.” Daichi whispered. He squeezed tightly. “Yeah.”

 

-

 

Daichi woke to Kuroo’s hand still tangled in his. Suga's head was on his lap and if it weren't for the situation it would be a good moment. 

 

Kenma, for the first time since they started walking that morning, parted from Hinata (and Lev, since he was still carrying him) so he could hang back and awkwardly glance at Daichi every couple minutes. 

 

“Do you need something?” Daichi asked awkwardly, adjusting Suga on his back. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Kenma said, face turned away. “About earlier. Shouyou- Shouyou means a lot to me. But I should have been more sensitive of your situation. Or something like that.” 

 

Kuroo beamed down at Kenma with raised eyebrows.

 

Kenma sighed. “I'm sorry to you too. I should have told you.” 

 

Kuroo shrugged and slung his arm over his mate, “you can make up for it by telling us about what's happening. We just uprooted our village for that kid-”

 

“He's 22.” Kenma corrected, “Only a couple years younger than us.”

 

Kuroo looked as surprised as Daichi felt. 

 

“And I can't-” Kenma continued as he chewed on his lip and glared down at his feet. “It's not my place to tell. Unless Shouyou gives me permission.” 

 

“My soulmate doesn't even  _remember_  me and it has something to do with Hinata-” Daichi said impatiently.

 

“No it doesn't.” Kenma snapped. “Hinata was  _protecting_  Suga. He still is. Just like he protected me and every other god damn magic user in this region.” 

 

“What does that mean?” Kuroo asked gently, feeling Kenma's rising distress through their bond. 

 

Kenma pursed his lips and turned away. He seemed to struggle with himself, opening his mouth to speak but clamping his lips shut again. He eventually sighed, eyes strained, and began to speak quietly. “Do you remember around 6 years ago? There was a pair of tethered practitioners that kept causing problems for the Royal Guard.” 

 

“Yeah, they were called the Oni and the Kanabo.” Daichi crinkled up his nose- it was impossible to not have heard of them. They were the only known tethered pair to both have magic. Practitioners were usually tethered to non-magic users, an unstable energy and a sturdy anchor. The Oni and his Kanabo were both unyielding forces, meshed together to form an unlikely stable bond that was terrifying. They tormented the Royal Guard, released magic prisoners and basically started a rebellion that lasted a good two years. Eventually, the Royal Guard regained control but started capturing and executing practitioners as a fear tactic to ensure that rebellions never happened again. Most practitioners went into hiding after that.

 

“That was Shouyou and his mate.” Kenma said quietly. 

 

Kuroo and Daichi shared a look of shocked disbelief. They looked at the small and nearly feral boy hanging off of Lev’s back, small and fragile and nothing like the force that was described. 

 

“All you have to do is take away the oni’s kanabo.” Kuroo said softly. 

 

“But which one was Hinata?” Daichi asked after a moment. The monster or the weapon? The fire or the smoke? Daichi didn’t even know if it was possible to be one without the other. 

 

Kenma’s expression closed off and he turned away. “We’re almost at your village.”

 

\--

 

It didn’t take much to convince Karasuno to let Nekoma take shelter at their village. It didn’t take anything, really. They took one look at Suga slumped over Daichi’s back, the haggard expressions on Nekoma’s face, and began to set up extra tents without questions. 

 

“Is he okay?” Asahi asked, eyebrows pinched together as he took Suga from Daichi’s arms and carried him to the nearest tent. Ennoshita immediately got to work in keeping the others away from Suga’s tent so that Daichi could have a moment of privacy. They all trusted him to explain later. “What happened?”

 

“I’m still trying to figure that out for myself.” Daichi said, not bothering to hide his worried and shaken expression in front of his friend. “Magics involved. I don’t think Suga remembers me.” Daichi’s voice broke.

 

“What?” Asahi sucked a breath between his teeth. “How is that possible?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Daichi laughed, his tears finally spilling over. He didn’t know. He didn’t know  _anything_  and it was driving him crazy. He’d been struggling to keep it together since the moment he saw Suga and now, in the safety of his home, he felt himself begin to break. Asahi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Daichi felt himself relax under his quiet presence. 

 

Kenma walked into the tent and froze at the sight of Daichi’s tears. He hesitated, one foot outside and the other in, unsure how to handle the situation.

  
Daichi couldn’t help the snort of laughter and he beckoned Kenma inside, wiping away his stray tears. “Can you wake him now?” 

 

“Yeah.” Kenma nodded, avoiding eye contact. “I have to wake Shouyou first. Shouyou will wake Suga, since he’s the one who put him to sleep.” 

 

Daichi nodded and Kuroo carried Shouyou in, gently setting him on the cot next to Suga’s. 

 

Kenma gripped the back of Hinatas head and brought their foreheads together. He mumbled something under his breath and Hinata shot up, “Tobio” a gasp on his lips. Dormant energy began to stir in the room and Kenma placed both hands on his friends shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. 

 

A warring of emotions flitted across Hinata’s face- confusion, a searching fear, grief, realization, acceptance- before he seemed to grasp where he was. The energy settled and Kenma’s shoulders relaxed. “Daichi wants you to wake Suga There’s something wrong with his memory. It doesn’t feel permanent.” Suga’s magic energy wasn’t broken, just interrupted. His tether was still strong. It wasn’t like before, and Kenma tried to relay this to Hinata, to ease his obvious distress. “It’s something you can bring back, okay? It’s safe for Daichi to be in the room.”

 

Kenma continued to hold his eyes until recognition seeped in. 

 

Hinata blinked before nodding. He stood shakily before leaning over Suga and tapping their foreheads together. There was a moment of absolute nothing where Daichi feared the worst, but then Suga let out a soft exhale and blinked himself awake. 

 

Suga was about to begin asking questions again when Hinata grabbed his face in both of his hands, cradling, intimate, effectively cutting him off. There was silence, a flash of heat, and then Suga was turning to Daichi with relief flooding into his eyes. 

 

“Hi.” Suga whispered and Daichi dove into his arms, burying his face into his mate's neck and not caring at all that he was leaking tears. Wave after wave of pure relief shuddered through their tether, Daichi was trembling, not aware of just how much he was afraid. If Suga never remembered him again, Daichi wouldn’t have been able to cope.

 

Hinata’s face crumpled in a mixture of emotions and he exited the tent, the others following him as they gave the couple their privacy. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Kenma asked, reaching out to grab Hinata’s trembling fist. 

 

“I’m glad it worked out.” Hinata said with a watery smile. It sounded like a lie even to his own ears and he hated himself for that. “I am.” 

 

Kenma’s bottom lip wobbled and he pulled Hinata into an embrace, twining their magic together in comfort. Hinata’s magic wasn’t as warm as it used to be, always twirling and energetic, ready to accept others. Now it was cold, stagnant, and Kenma wished with everything he had that he was enough to keep it alive. “We’ll get Tobio back.”

 

Hinata flinched at the name, “Yeah.” There was no hope in his voice.

 

\--

 

“Where the hell did you go?” Daichi muttered, not lifting his face from Suga’s neck and not untangling his arms from Suga’s waist. “You were gone for  _days_ , Koushi. And when I finally found you, you didn’t remember me and you were covered in blood. I- god, I was-” His voice cracked and he pulled Suga further into his embrace.

 

Suga made a shushing sound and extricated himself from Daichi’s grip so he could look him in the eyes. “I’m so sorry. It was only supposed to be a quick trip, I was visiting Shouyou and things happened and he temporarily had to wipe my memories. I’ll explain later, but first, when did I get back to camp?” The last Suga remembered, he was being dragged bodily into Nekoma’s village, Shouyou a heavy presence at his side, comforting but frightening in his intensity. 

 

“Hinata lost control. Nekoma had to pack up and leave before the Royal Guard came-”

 

“Lost control?” Suga sat up straighter, brow pinched together. “Where is he now? Is he still here-”

 

“Koushi, yes, but-” Daichi sighed when Suga only began to search frantically around. “Why?”

 

"Hinata must have thought it was like before." Suga whispered to himself.

 

Daichi opened his mouth to ask questions, so many questions, but then everything clicked. Hinata’s response to Koushi’s forgotten memories was way too personal. He responded with a fear that can only stem from trauma- “Hinata’s mate isn’t dead, is he?” 

  
“No.” Suga shook his head, eyes haunted and shoulders burdened.  “He’s being used as a hunting dog for the Royal Guard.”


	2. Tied

Kenma and Suga managed to convince Hinata to stay the night at Karasuno instead of disappearing into the woods like he so obviously wanted. Every couple minutes, his eyes would drift in the direction of the exit and his magic would stir enough that Kenma had to stay at his side until Hinata eventually succumbed to his exhaustion, magic fizzling out like a flickered candle. 

 

When Kenma and Suga exited the tent, talking quietly amongst themselves, Daichi and Kuroo pulled them aside. “No more deflecting. If that boy is going to stay here, we deserve to know what’s going on.” 

 

Kenma grimaced and Suga patted his back with a smile, leading him to where the rest of Karasuno and Nekoma were waiting. A solemn mood blanketed over them, accepting that they’d eventually have to unshroud the mystery that Hinata so desperately kept like a veil.

 

As soon as Suga was settled, Nishinoya began with rapid fire questions of  _ where were you, why did you leave, are you okay, i missed you, suga who’s that kid- _

 

Suga raised an eyebrow and Nishinoya settled down, sinking into Asahi’s side, feigning patience. 

 

“I was visiting Hinata-”

 

“ _ Why _ ?” Nishinoya interrupted and Ennoshita sighed, clamping a hand over his mouth to let Suga finish.

 

“I meet with him every year. So does Kenma.” Suga absently played with the hem of his shirt, wrapping a loose thread around his fingers. “He… takes the excess energy. So that it’s easier for us to use magic without losing control and so that we won’t be detected by the Royal Guard.” Hinata made it so that Suga could practice magic without the fear of being caught- he took the burden off their shoulders and gave them back their freedom. 

 

They had a deal. After Kageyama was taken, Hinata would temporarily tether to practitioners to stabilize himself and in return, he would keep them and their villages safe by making them undetectable. He was the sole reason that the villages in their region still had their practitioners. He was the reason that practitioners were able to help the crops grow every year, the reason that practitioners could heal their villages, the reason they could do anything without giving off energy and alerting the royal guard. Hinata was valuable. 

 

He was a decoy, a magical tower of sorts that would deflect their signals and direct it elsewhere. Hinata took the attention away from other practitioners but made it more dangerous for himself. He said he did it because he was making up for the fact that the rebellion ended with a tighter clamp on magic users. (Something about the way Hinata said it always seemed off to Suga).

 

The thread bit at his finger, cutting off circulation until Daichi reached out and unraveled it, twining their hands instead. Suga let out a shuddered breath. “When I got there he was… not there mentally.”

 

> _ “I cant do this anymore, Suga. I can feel him. My magic can feel him but he’s not here and I  _ can’t _ -” Hinata’s eyes were blood shot, hands trembling, hair matted. Suga approached with caution, all the hair on his body standing on end. Hinata was literally radiating pure, unfilitered energy, unstable and wild.  _

 

“He’s been separated from his anchor for too long and I just learned from Kenma that he’s been missing his appointments with the other practitioners in this region. He was unstable and when his magic touched mine, his energy was too strong. It alerted the guards and we couldn’t get out in time.” 

 

“They were all dead when we went back to check.” Kuroo grimaced. The sight was gruesome- blood leaking from eyes, bodies still smoking and crackling with electricity. Kuroo had the image burned into his eyelids, flashing through his mind every time he saw a certain shade of red.

 

Suga flinched. 

 

> _ “You don’t have to kill them, Hinata.” Suga pleaded as Hinata’s energy climbed higher and higher, energy palpable and dangerous. “Just wipe their memories and send them back-” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “They took him.” Hinata’s eyes were empty.  “They took him from me. I had to make him forget-”  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ A crackle of static. Screams. Silence. _

 

“He… protected us.” Suga bent the truth and tried to shake the memory. He didn’t know  _ what _ Hinata was really trying to do. Hinata had knocked him unconscious before Suga could try to stop him. When he came to, Hinata was curled up next to Suga, muttering apologies over and over again in a way that was nearly manic. They were both covered in blood and Suga’s mind was blank. He was too scared to ask what really happened.

 

“They didn’t stand a chance.” Kenma muttered in the silence that followed, more to himself than to anyone else. Hinata was  _ strong _ , not in the sense of physical power or magic capabilities, but he was pure. He trusted openly and without regard and that caused practitioners to swarm to him- their magic reacting to his, following his lead. He overwhelmed with his presence and dominated any other energy in the vicinity. Hinata’s strength had been his goodness. 

 

Kenma instinctively reached out with his own magic, searching for the warm tendrils of energy that Hinata radiated, even in his sleep, only to find coldness in his place. Warmth replaced by static, Hinata’s magic was tainted and had been since the moment he was ripped from his anchor. 

 

“He killed them?” Asahi asked, trembling at the thought of power capable of destroying guards and incapacitating practitioners. 

 

Kenma didn’t have the answer and Suga didn’t want to confirm. Hinata wasn’t capable of cold blooded murder, but any practitioner without their anchor could easily lose control of themselves. 

 

Daichi sighed, long and drawn out. His head was spinning. “Can’t he use his magic to get his mate back?” The Oni and the Kanabo released hundreds of magical prisoners at the height of the rebellion- Hinata should be able to release one person, if he really was as strong as Kenma said.

 

“He tried.” Suga said, staring down at the dirt. 

 

Everyone waited for him to continue but Suga and Kenma kept their mouths clamped shut. 

 

“He tried to kill me.” A voice said from behind them, startling everyone. Hinata stood with his hands behind his back, rocking back on his heels uncomfortably.

 

Kenma frowned, “You should be sleeping-”

 

“I did. But I can’t anymore.” Hinata said with a tense sheepish smile. The way he held himself seemed lighter than before, more relaxed. His eyes held glimpses of his past personality, remnants of what once was, and Kenma’s heart clenched. 

 

Hinata let out an uncomfortable laugh when all eyes turned to him. He took a deep breath and steadied himself before bowing deeply, hands pressed together in apology above his head.  “I’ve caused so much trouble for you all-”

 

“Hinata, no you haven’t-” Suga started.

 

“He kinda has.” Kuroo said over him and Suga glared. 

 

“I have.” Hinata peeked one eye open, still folded in half. His body felt better, healthier, than it had since he stopped stabilizing himself with other practitioners. His mind was finally catching up with all the things that he did when he was nearly feral and remorse shot through his veins, cold and bitter. He shuffled his feet and stood straight, meeting Daichi’s eyes and then Kuroo’s. “I’m indebted to you-”

 

“That’s stupid.” Kenma said bitterly. “If it weren’t for you, my energy would have alerted the guards and we’d have been driven out of the village years ago. You’ve been protecting us all these years and you’ve asked for nothing in return-”

 

Hinata flinched and averted his eyes. “Tobio and I,” Hinata stumbled over the name, tongue twisting with the unfamiliarity of it (it was odd, really- Tobio’s name used to be the thing he said the most), “We started a rebellion that we couldn’t end. I’m making up for that. And it’s not like I don’t get anything out of it, it keeps me stable when I tether.” 

 

Kenma quieted and Hinata grinned, enthusiasm lighting up his face. Everyone seemed to relax at the sight but to Kenma it looked like a mockery of what Hinata’s smiles used to be- still blindingly bright but hidden by clouds.

 

Somehow, Hinata managed to rope Nishinoya, Tanaka and Lev into an enthusiastic conversation about his days fighting as the Oni and Kanabo, his words punctuated by wild gesticulations. They gravitated to him, smiling genuinely and warming up faster than Daichi had seen them do before. 

 

He was so bright that It took a while for Daichi to realize that Hinata had completely diverted their attention from their earlier topic. Kuroo seemed to realize it too, narrowing his eyes but letting out an accepting sigh when Kenma nudged him. 

 

“He doesn’t even seem like the same person.” Daichi said out loud to himself, trying to align the smiling boy with the feral and uncontrollable practitioner from days before. 

 

“Believe it or not, that’s only half his enthusiasm level.” Suga laughed as he sensed his mates confusion. “When he was with Tobio, he was louder. It’s hard to imagine, but they were only 16 when they were first branded as the Oni and his Kanabo. Even though the stories hype it up, they were children and it showed in the way they interacted.” 

 

Daichi watched as Suga’s brows softened in fondness. There was a dip in his smile, a sad thing, and it’s intimacy shocked him. “How long have you known them?” 

 

“I met them a year into the rebellion.” Suga shrugged. “You would have liked them.”

 

“Why didn’t they ever…” Daichi chewed on his lip. Surely if Suga was so fond of them, he’d have introduced his mate, right? 

 

“The less people they knew, the easier it was to wipe memories if anyone were to get captured by the royal guard.” Suga said with a shrug. 

 

Daichi nodded, guiltily rubbing his neck. Practitioners always had to be cautious- and even as an anchor, he would never be able to understand that caution. They were hunted, imprisoned and burned for having gifts that they didn’t ask for. What was once celebrated was now shunned and Daichi would never be able to fully understand the way that they felt. Of course the two leaders of a rebellion wouldn’t want to know outsiders. 

\---

 

The good mood surrounding Hinata didn’t last. It didn’t take long to learn that his moods were just as unstable as his magic, swinging from wildly ecstatic to quiet and blank eyed. Loud noises had him darting for the exit, he stayed far away from fire and he needed to be accompanied by Suga or Kenma at all times, just in case he needed to use their energy to level himself. 

 

“He kinda reminds me of someone.” Kuroo’s smile was wry. “His mood swings, I mean.”

 

Daichi raised an eyebrow before letting out a snort. “Fucking Bokuto. You’re completely right, no wonder everyone is adapting so easily.” 

 

Before Fukurodani moved to a different region, they lived in close contact with both Nekoma and Karasuno. Bokuto was their leader, a wild practitioner tethered to the most level headed anchor that a practitioner could have- although his magic was relatively stable, his personality in general was not. 

 

“You think shrimpy knows Bo?” Kuroo mused out loud. 

 

“Don’t know.” Daichi grimaced as he watched the smile drop from Hinata’s face and slip into something pained as he watched the campfire crackle a distance away from him. “Bokuto was separated from his anchor when he was younger, long enough to fuck up his balance. The only reason he’s doing okay now is because Akaashi is extremely level headed.”

 

“But that was only 6 months.” Kuroo noted. Bokuto was among the first practitioners to be imprisoned but also one of the first to be released when the rebellion started 6 months after. He returned home but he was so messed up that Akaashi insisted on moving to a different region so it would be safer. 

 

“How long has Hinata been separated from his anchor?” Daichi asked.

 

Hinata flinched as the fire crackled higher, letting Kenma step in front of him to shield the view. His eyes were empty. He seemed to be listening to something, his head tilted to the side and his mouth twisted in distaste.

 

“The Oni and the Kanabo disappeared after the rebellion.” Kuroo counted in his head and flinched. “So. Four years.”  

 

\---

 

Hinata wanted to leave. He was extremely grateful to Nekoma and Karasuno for taking him in, but it wasn’t safe. He wasn’t safe with them and they sure as hell weren’t safe with him. 

 

“I have to leave soon.” Hinata said as he stepped into Kenma’s tent. He took in the two figures, legs intertwined in an intimate and sleepy embrace and he back pedaled with a squeak. His foot caught on the flap of the tent and he went tumbling to the ground with a pained and embarrassed grunt. 

 

“Shouyou?” Kenma croaked, extricating himself from his mates limbs. “D’you need to tether? Let me get up first-”

 

“No.” Hinata said from outside. “No, it’s okay. I’m feeling fine.”

 

“Come inside.” Kenma sighed. 

 

“No.” Hinata laughed awkwardly. Looking at Kenma and his mate only made the absence in his chest more painful and it made him feel guilty. “Go back to bed. I’ll, uh, go see if Daichi and Suga are awake.” 

 

As Hinata was leaving, a hand shot out of the tent flap and dragged him inside. Kuroo was staring blearily down at him, “If the noises last night were anything to go by, they’re not gonna be decent.” 

 

Hinata balked and flushed red before nodding. “Right. Sorry.” 

 

“You don’t have to leave.” Kuroo sighed, “I mean, it’s probably not my place to say that since this is Daichi’s turf, but I know he’s going to say that as well. You have nowhere to go.” 

 

“I need to go to the other villages. To help the other practitioners keep under the radar-”

 

Kuroo had been mulling that over since the previous night- an anchor is what made it so that a practitioner could keep their magical energy under wraps, Hinata's role in everything was confusing.

 

“They have anchors for that.” Kuroo said and immediately regretted it when Hinata's eyes flickered, no doubt recalling his own. 

 

Kenma pulled Hinata to their pile of blankets and plopped him down before laying next to him and resting his head on his chest. Hinata fumbled, not sure how to react, but Kuroo just shrugged and settled on his free side. Kenma rarely wanted contact with others and this open show of affection was enough for Kuroo to just follow along without question.

 

“Kenma, what-” Hinata started but Kenma interrupted him by shoving himself closer and reaching an arm across his chest to pull Kuroo along too. 

 

“I want you to show Kuroo your energy.”

 

“No.” Hinata said immediately, trying to free himself from the limbs and blankets but Kenma held on tight. “I’m not going to show a non practitioner-”

 

“He’s an anchor, he’ll understand-”

 

“I could _kill_ _him_.” Hinata hissed. 

 

“He can handle it.” Kenma said with such certainty that Kuroo believed him. 

 

Hinata was silent, trembling slightly and Kuroo scooted closer, draping an arm over both Hinata and Kenma. “I wanna see.” He wanted to know what caused Kenma to be so attached and protective over him. He wanted to feel the magic that Kenma had called ‘pure’. He wanted understanding. 

 

It took a few moments of Kenma staring silently but Hinata eventually nodded. 

 

Kuroo’s tether to Kenma wasn’t a visible or physical thing. Magic was a burden and practitioners needed another soul to share that burden so it didn’t overwhelm them. Kenma’s magic was a constant buzz at the back of his head, a presence that could easily take over a single soul.

 

“I’m going to tether to Kenma.” Hinata said softly, still uneasy. “And I’m going to touch your connection to him. It’s gonna feel like I’m pulling on your chest.” 

 

“Okay.” Kuroo nodded. He tried his best to prepare himself even though he didn’t know what he was preparing for. 

 

A moment after giving his consent, he felt that intrusion at the center of his chest. It was slightly uncomfortable but then Kuroo was suddenly shrouded in an oddly familiar and intimate warmth that brought tears to his eyes. He snapped his head to where Kenma was staring at him with a knowing smile. Kuroo’s eyes widened even more because Hinata’s chest was  _ glowing _ , a warm light emanating and blanketing them. Kenma’s face was still pressed against his Hinata’s chest, his eyes reflecting the light in a way that took Kuroo’s breath away.

 

“If… if you were able to feel or see your bond to Kenma all the time, this is what it would be.” Hinata said quietly. “It’s a strong bond.” 

 

“I- I don’t-” Kuroo stumbled over his words, his tongue suddenly heavy in his mouth. 

 

“I’m going to take Kenma’s energy now.” Hinata mumbled, eyes still squeezed shut. The warmth disappeared and Kuroo immediately missed it, his hand lifting as if he could grasp at the disappearing tendrils.

 

Coldness took its place and Kenma flinched, moving into a sitting position. Kuroo was about to stop the process but Hinata got himself under control with a shuddered breath and a muttered apology. Kuroo watched as soft and foggy light seeped out of Kenma’s chest and into Hinata’s. The buzz in Kuroo’s mind softened and Kuroo’s tether to Kenma immediately felt more stable, more so than it ever had before.

 

It lasted a few minutes, Hinata's energy wobbling from coldness to searing heat, before Hinata pulled away. 

 

Kuroo let out a whoosh of breath. 

 

“Kenma helped Hinata into a sitting position. The boy was trembling and his eyes were misty and slightly unfocused, but his entire body was relaxed.

 

Kenma lifted a hand and the candles in the room flickered to life and Kuroo was about to reprimand Kenma for using magic but then stopped. The energy that he usually radiated when practicing magic absorbed immediately into Hinata and was no longer present in the air. Untraceable. Undetectable.

 

“How…” Kuroo murmured in awe as objects began to float around the room and the buzz in his head stayed at a soft level.

 

Hinata pressed his forehead against Kenma’s in a show of intimacy, their energy intertwining. Kuroo turned his face to give them a moment of privacy but Hinata moved and did the same to Kuroo. There were bags under his eyes and up close Kuroo could see the smattering of freckles across his nose. Hinata looked tired but content and Kuroo could feel pieces of his heart opening up to the boy, accepting him just as Kenma did. The momentary connection was enough understanding as to why Suga and Kenma were so fiercely protective. Hinata's energy, the parts that weren't covered in ice, was overwhelming in its warmth. 

 

“Can you show me your magic?” Kuroo asked, curious to see the magic that was strong enough to start a rebellion.

 

Hinata shook his head and pulled his face away, cheeks flushed. “Taking energy from practitioners means that mine is stronger. If I use magic, no matter how small the spell, I’ll be detected by the guards.”  

 

Kuroo’s brow furrowed. “So when do you use your magic?” 

 

“I don’t anymore.” Hinata shrugged but there was a tenseness to his shoulders. “It’s better that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to clear things up but i might have just caused more confusion whooPS
> 
> IM SORRY IF THIS IS BORING its mostly dialogue in this chapter bc i was trying to explain things but there will be more magic and stuff in the following chapters 
> 
> kageyama will make his appearance (in flashbacks) soon
> 
> [tumblr](http://yamayama--kun.tumblr.com)


	3. Linked

Some days were better than others. Some days, Hinata could get up in the morning and not immediately search for Kageyama’s warmth. Some days he could almost ignore that buzz of magic that didn’t belong to him, swarming in his brain like a wasp. Some days Hinata could almost forget that half of him was missing. 

 

Other days, it was all he could think about. He would stay up all night because that single wasp of noise would turn into a swarm and drown out all other thought. Chants of ‘ _ Tobio Tobio Tobio’,  _ his mates name like a noose around his throat, filling his lungs but never allowing an exhale. 

 

Hinata curled in on himself and took a deep breath and tried to quell the panic that bubbled forward when his energy reached out for comfort only to find emptiness where Kageyama’s energy would usually be reaching back. 

 

“Hinata?” Suga approached hesitantly, making sure to stay in Hinata’s line of sight as to not startle him. 

 

“‘m good.” Hinata mumbled and then peeked through the protective cocoon of his arms to smile at his friend, “Need a moment, but i’m good! Don’t worry, Suga.” 

 

Suga didn’t respond, instead opting to sit next to him, offering temporary comfort in the form of companionship. Suga learned early on that he could never fully be there for Hinata, couldn’t comfort him properly, couldn’t give him back his laughter but not for lack of trying. Suga learned that if he remained as an unwavering column of support, sometimes Hinata would grace him with gentle smile. 

 

Hinata leaned into Suga’s shoulder, moving in closer when Suga adjusted to wrap his arm around him. 

 

“Kageyama has a dimple.” Hinata said suddenly, testing the waters, testing himself. “On his left cheek. It only showed when he laughed really hard or when he was sleeping and his cheek would press against the pillow at a certain angle.” 

 

> _ “Stop it.” Kageyama wheezed, blue eyes sparkling with laughter as Hinata moved forward to try and jab his fingers into the little indent on his cheek.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “I wanna touch it.” Hinata’s grin was wide and playful, “Let me touch it, Tobio. Just once-” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “It’s just a dimple-” Kageyama protested as his face flamed red.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “But it’s a  _ cute _ dimple and I want to touch-” Hinata insisted, his hands making grabby motions until Kageyama yanked him forward by his wrist and pressed his lips against Hinata’s. Their magic curled warm around them, dancing around their bodies and causing the earth at their feet to blossom.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Kageyama snorted at the cheesiness of the situation and plucked one of the wild flowers, slipping it behind Hinata’s ear. He didn’t protest when Hinata leaned in to gently kiss his dimple. _

 

Suga hummed, “He would grind his teeth while he slept, too.” 

 

Hinata laughed, an actual genuine but bittersweet burst of laughter, “Yeah. He’d get mad at me for talking in my sleep but then he’d make these terrible grinding sounds as soon as he closed his eyes. His face was pretty ugly when he’d do it, too.”

 

“I miss him.” Suga said quietly and without remorse and something opened in Hinata. He looked at Suga, honest in his emotions and in his existence and for the first time, Hinata allowed himself to mimic that honesty. 

 

“Me too.” Hinata swallowed. “So much that it hurts to breathe.” 

 

Silence followed. Hinata was so grateful and so guilty- he had these amazing pillars of support, people willing to give up their homes, to offer sanctuary to someone who’s entire existence was dangerous, and he couldn’t give them anything in return but temporary freedom, a temporary relief from the jail that he created.

 

\---

 

“Make sure to come back.” Kenma said, gripping Hinata’s forearm. 

 

Hinata nodded. He had finally negotiated with Kenma and Suga; he would leave to help other practitioners but he would come back to Karasuno regularly and check in. If Hinata didn’t come back at least once every couple weeks, Suga promised to tear down the fucking forest looking for him. Hinata took one look at him, all fiery passion and unwaveringly loyalty, and he knew he was telling the truth. 

 

Hinata pulled Kenma forward by his forearm until their foreheads were pressed together. “I’ll be back.” 

 

Kenma nodded and just as Hinata moved to say farewell to Suga, his energy latched onto something else.

 

Hinata snapped his head up, something shifting uncomfortably in his chest. He went on guard immediately, his magic coiling aggressively in his gut in response to something outside the village walls. 

 

“Hinata?” Suga asked cautiously, feeling the sudden shift in his friends energy. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m gonna miss you!” Hinata said, shoving his energy back in place. It wasn’t a lie- he always missed Suga and Kenma after leaving, they were his closest friends. He deflected Kenma’s probing gaze by forcing a calm over his energy, trying to disguise his restless energy as a temporary lapse of control. He quickly said his good byes, making sure to thank Daichi and Kuroo before slipping wordlessly out of the village. 

 

Hinata walked through the forest, every part of him tingling as he felt the unfamiliar magic following him. It didn’t seem malicious and he was relieved that whatever it was wanted him and not his friends. He waited until he was a safe distance away, far enough so that Kenma and Suga wouldn’t be able to sense if his energy got too strong, before stopping in his tracks. He dropped his pack by his side. 

 

“I know you’re following me.” Hinata said, hands twitching towards the knife strapped on his belt. “Please stop.” 

 

Moments later, a figure emerged from the trees. He was concealed by a heavy hood, only the bottom half of his face showing. Hinata tensed, ready to fight back physically if he had to. Even if he couldn’t use magic, he could at least inflict wounds the old fashioned way, no matter how much he hated fighting. He promised Kenma and Suga that he would come back and he wasn’t going to break that promise.

 

“Did you need something?” Hinata asked warily. The man’s energy was palpable but not aggressive but despite that Hinata’s own magic was reacting in ways it never had before. 

 

“Your mate took something of mine.” The person said  and Hinata flinched, his magic twirling defensively on instinct at the mention of Kageyama. 

 

“Who are you? What do you want?” Hinata asked, now fully gripping the hilt of his knife. The man noticed and raised his hands placatingly, tampering down his energy to a nearly imperceptible level. He dropped his hood, revealing a head of chestnut hair and red rimmed brown eyes. 

 

“Oikawa Tooru.” He said, “I went through hell trying to track you down, forgive me if I’m not exactly friendly.” It was nearly impossible to get anyone to say anything about the guard who took his mate; the only thing he got was “he’s tethered to another practitioner” and Oikawa had to work his way from there. 

 

Hinata’s face crumbled. He could see the tired droop of Oikawa’s eyes, the unsteady stance, the shaking hands- everything Hinata went through when he was first separated from Kageyama. “Tobio took your anchor?” 

 

Oikawa’s face went slack in surprise. He was expecting a defensive retort, an angry scowl or a bitter scoff. He didn’t expect the way the boys energy seemed to curl in on himself, lonely and empty and guilty. If what Oikawa had learned about Hinata while searching was true, he had been separated from his anchor for way longer than Oikawa. 

 

“Yeah.” Oikawa rasped and cleared his throat. “You’re a real bitch to find, you know that? I was beginning to think you didn’t exist until I felt your energy a few days ago.” 

 

“I-” Hinata’s eyes widened. Oh.  _ Oh _ . How could he have overlooked that? Hinata had to use magic to give Suga his memories back. It was a simple juvenile spell- something that usually wouldn’t have alerted the guards, but Hinata had used high level magic to destroy the Royal Guards, not to mention his temporary lapse in control at Nekoma’s village. The Royal Guard would have tightened patrol around the region- even a hint of that same energy and they would come full force. If Oikawa could find him, so could the guard. He twitched, ready to run back to Karasuno, but Oikawa extended an arm to stop him. 

 

“My people took care of it.” Oikawa said. 

 

Hinata opened his mouth to offer his gratitude but Oikawa interrupted him once again. “I didn’t do it for you. Like I said, Tobio took my mate and I want him back. You’re the only person who could stop that freak of nature-”

 

“I can’t.” Hinata blurted, his eyes going hazy in panic.

 

“What the hell do you mean you can’t?” Oikawa hissed, closing in on Hinata and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. The boy didn’t fight back, “Your mate took my anchor. Why the hell haven’t you stopped him? He’s yours, right? And you’re just letting him be used as a fucking  _ hunting dog _ -” 

 

“I can’t!” Hinata repeated, an octave higher. Oikawa released him when his energy began to swirl dangerously. 

 

> _ “We’re almost there.” Suga said, heading for the forest clearing.  “We’ll get Tobio.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Of course we will.” Hinata said with a grin, “Kageyama’s probably giving them hell. The guards aren’t even going to want to keep him because he’s so annoying.”  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Kenma snorted in laughter, “I have to head back to my village after this. When we get Tobio, can you come back with me? Kuroo’s been asking where I’ve been going lately.”  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Of course.” Hinata said brightly, curling his magic around him happily, “If everything goes as planned, we won’t ever have to hide our magic again and I can meet your whole village-” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Hinata flinched and collapsed to his knees, his magic being torn out of his lungs. He vaguely processed hands shaking him and a drowned out voice trying to pull him out of wherever it was that he slipped, but everything was distant. His mind had narrowed in on the familiar buzz of magic and his energy was already reaching out and searching but Hinata knew it wasn’t right- Kageyama’s magic wasn’t  _ right _ , it was tainted and desperate. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Hinata didn’t process what happened after, he was suddenly charging towards the clearing and Kageyama was being held by two guards and screaming at him,  _ “You have to take my memories, Shouyou, make me forget, we were set up, you have to make me forget-” 
> 
>  
> 
> _ There was a hostile energy surrounding them like a thick fog, preventing Hinata and Kageyama from tethering to one another, corrupting their magic and probing at their minds, looking for information that could dismantle the entire rebellion. Hinata could hear the heavy foot falls of the Royal Guard closing in, three times as many as there should have been. They knew this was a trap and turned it on them, how could Hinata have been so  _ stupid-
> 
>  
> 
> _ Hinata lashed out blindly with his energy, reacting to Kageyama’s urgency and trying to take away the memories but the fog surrounding them twisted viciously and ripped the control from his fingers and suddenly Kageyama was screaming. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Hinata flinched as the two guards holding Kageyama crumple to the ground, and he instinctively knew he had taken too much. He didn’t realize exactly how much of Kageyama’s memories he had taken until his own mate began to attack him, unaware of their tether, only reacting to whoevers magic swirled through the branches of the forest. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Hinata was somehow dragged out of the clearing by Suga and Kenma, kicking and screaming for them to  _ let me go I have to fix this I have to fix it  _ please _ let me fix it-

  
  


Hinata desperately shook the memory, clutching his head and forcing his magic into place. He clawed at his scalp, drawing blood and cursing as he felt the tendrils of control slip away from him- 

 

Oikawa reached out without thinking. His magic instinctively reached out to calm Hinata, he tethered effortlessly and began to mold Hinata’s magic into something more manageable until he was steady enough to let go. 

 

“Christ, you’re more fucked up than I am.” Oikawa said tiredly when Hinata finally came to. 

 

Hinata let out a hysterical bubble of laughter. “Yeah. How’d you do that?” 

 

“What?”

 

“You tethered to me. I usually initiate the bonds, but you did and you didn’t die.” Hinata mumbled. 

 

“I could have  _ died _ ?” Oikawa gaped. He wasn’t thinking when he did it, just wanted Hinata to stop freaking out so they wouldn’t be caught. 

 

“I don’t know, probably.” Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat, “I don’t have control over what my magic does anymore.” 

 

“So get your anchor back.” Oikawa said. “And help me get Iwaizumi back.” 

 

“I  _ cant _ -” Hinata hissed. He had tried. He had tried over and over again to get Kageyama back but every time he attempted it, Kageyama would try to kill him, urged on by the haze of black magic that was always at his side. 

 

“You couldn’t by yourself.” Oikawa scowled, “Try again. Every practitioner I came across would rather cut off their hands than give any information about you. I bet they’re willing to die for you, so if you just asked-”

 

Hinata lashed out, tackling Oikawa to the ground and pressing a knife to his throat. His eyes were wide and merciless, “I will not ask them to sacrifice themselves for me-”

 

“It’s not just about you.” Oikawa said unflinchingly. “Your mate singlehandedly has been tracking down practitioners for the royal guard since he was captured. And for some reason, they’re using him more than ever lately. Do you think that my anchor is the only one who has been taken? Your friends aren’t safe. You stewing in your self deprecation is only putting them in even more danger-”

 

Hinata’s frustrated tears spilled over, dropping onto Oikawa’s face, “My magic doesn’t work without him-”

 

Oikawa bucked Hinata off of him, disarming him and standing, “The tether works both ways. Make him respond to you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly oikawa wasn't even supposed to be in this story but i lack self control and i dont plan ahead oops (PLS TELL ME IF IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE OR IF THERE ARE MISTAKES??? its 1 am and im seeing double)
> 
> but!!! we're finally getting to the main plot yaaaaay!!! 
> 
> also special thanks to sage for encouraging me and helping me out of a block bless ur soul pls follow her [xxx](http://for-shou-yo.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://yamayama--kun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
